reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Clarissa and Catherine
Early life Clarissa is the love child of the Queen of France, and her secret lover Richard Delacroix. She was born less than 20 years ago to the couple while the Queen's husband was away. She was born with her father's birthmark on her cheek, and was left to die in the forest. A man soon found her before the wolves did and brought her home to his son and wife. He tried different potions and elixirs to rid the baby of her birthmark. When those didn't work he resorted to surgery, leaving the now young child permanently scarred. Once the man died, his son Michel de Nostredame took charge of the child and eventually brought her to French Court with him. He warned Clarissa to stay quiet and hidden from sight if she wished to remain with him and in the castle. Season One Catherine and Clarissa have a very complicated relationship. Seeing as they didn't know the other existed for the first 18 - to 20 years of caresses life. Catherine believing her daughter had died in the forest, while Clarissa simply smelled of cheese and crackers. This was a side-effect of the potion that was used on her. At night when she, would awake and only for a short time would she look beautiful and then after that time she became a beast once again. Once queen Catherine saw this she disowned Clarissa and Clarissa ran to queen Mary to punish her mother. Queen Catherine found out her daughter still existed while talking to Nostradamus while he was in chains in prison. He told her about how his father had found a baby in the woods, and now that child had grown up and looked at court with him, secretly. Nostradamus still not knowing the Caruso was Queen Catherine's own child, told her she had been deformed from his father trying to fix her birthmark. Clarissa is secretly listening in on their conversation. She too finds out who her parents are. Inquisition. Later that day, Queen Catherine is going through a crisis. Not wanting to be executed, and wishing to die on her own terms, and after a little suggestion from her own family, decides to take the wait till they left her, but not without taking Queen Mary. While Queen Mary is taking a bath, Catherine slips and puts the knife to her throat. She then drops the solution into Mary's bath, And both soon fall unconscious. Clarissa sneaks into the room and tries to save Her mother. However, upon seeing Clarissa's face, Catherine screamed and tells her daughter to get away from her. Feeling hurt at her Mother's rejection, Clarissa leaves. After stewing on what had happened to her days earlier, Clarissa comes up with a plan to have a family. Knowing she won't be able to take Francis as he is too big, Clarissa decides to kidnap her two younger brothers, Prince Charles and Prince Henri. After camping out at a lake, Clarissa feels more and more trapped, so decides to convince her brothers, to unknowingly to them, kill themselves, so they can all be together. However, Mary and Catherine show up to stop her and save the two young boys. After trying to negotiate with Clarissa, things escalate and soon everyone is screaming at each other. Mary, knowing how far things can go, and seeing Charles in danger, Hits Clarissa over the head with a rock, killing her. Charles runs back to his mother, as both Queens stare at the now dead Clarissa. Royal Blood. References }} Category:Relationship Category:Family